


Dreaming of you

by chuzai



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Ash Lynx Needs A Hug, Ash Lynx and Okumura Eiji in Love, Banana Fish Angst Week 2019, Banana Fish Anime Spoilers, Banana Fish Manga Spoilers, M/M, Okumura Eiji Needs a Hug, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuzai/pseuds/chuzai
Summary: “My soul is always with you”
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Kudos: 5





	Dreaming of you

**Author's Note:**

> BANANA FISH SPOILERS!! 
> 
> you guys are gonna need some tissues 
> 
> And 
> 
> I’m sorry

Eiji was on a plane headed back to Japan, yet his mind still wandered. He couldn’t help but worry about Ash, he left without a proper goodbye. The only thing Eiji left to remember him by was the memories and his letter. He knew Ash wouldn’t forget him, he cared too much about him. Eiji cared about him too, he cared so much. He cared more about him than he thought he could ever care about someone. He convinced himself it was humanly impossible to care about someone so much, but it made Eiji feel a warmth inside of him. They got off the plane, finally making it to Japan. Eiji groaned, “Finally we are back home” He let out a tired yawn. Eiji’s family waited for them back home, they took a cab back to Eiji’s house. 

Eiji was finally home. He was happy to be back with his family but, if only Ash was with him everything would be much better. Eiji and Ibe were walking to his front gate when Ibe got a call. 

“Oh it’s Max, go on inside Ei-chan I’ll just be a minute” He said while walking away taking the call. Eiji couldn’t help but be curious on why Max would call him, he put it in the back of his mind for the time being. Right now he really wanted to see his family. 

After a small and emotional reunion, Eiji was back in his room. The familiar walls and posters bringing back lots of memories, it’s been almost 40 minutes and Ibe still hasn't come inside. 

“What are those two talking about?” Eiji questioned silently, he sat on his bed. His thoughts eating him up. All his thoughts being about Ash, “how is he doing? When will I see him again?, I hope he’s okay” All these questions he kept asking himself over and over until he heard a knock at the door. Eiji got up and opened the door. 

“Oh Ibe-san, I was getting worried. What happened?” Eiji scanned the mans face, something was wrong, terribly wrong. 

“What happened Ibe-san? Why did Max call you? What did he tell you?!” Eiji’s mind was racing. “Is it Ash?!” 

Ibe flinched at his name, he stared at the young boy. A look of sorrow and grief, “Eiji..” 

It was quiet for a few moments, nothing but the birds singing outside filling the silence. “Ibe-san, what's happening right now. Why do I-” Eiji was interrupted by Ibe. 

“I’m sorry Eiji, he’s gone” 

Eiji’s eyes widened, immediately starting to feel tears shooting out his eyes. A cry leaving his lips, he fell to his knees. Cries and screams soon following behind, screams of a hurt man could be heard from blocks away. Ibe quickly ran towards him, grabbing him trying to keep him steady, Eiji screamed. A scream of nothing but pure pain, his best friend was gone. The feeling of sorrow and grief made his screams even louder. His entire family was hearing him downstairs, covering their ears to drown the sound of the poor boy. Eiji continued to cry and scream for him, yelling his name, apologizing. Ibe could only hold the boy and cry with him, hearing Eiji’s broken cries hurt the man. 

Eiji cried for hours, mourning the loss of his best friend, when he finally calmed down. He screamed once more, crying into his pillow leaving tear stains on his pillow case. 

~

_ 1 year later  _

It was late at night, all the world silent. Eiji was up looking at the stars that twinkled above him. It’s been 1 year since Ash’s death, Eiji still hasn’t recovered from the tragic incident. He cried for hours, has had nightmares since the day of. He ached to go back to New York. He wanted to see him, touch him once more. He just wanted to see his beautiful eyes one more time. He would always get lost in those eyes of his, he smiled at the wonderful memories. 

“I’m so sorry Ash, I'm so sorry, my letter it was my fault. I’m sorry Ash, I’m sorry Shorter, I’m sorry Skipper.” the boy wailed. 

“Eiji” a voice from behind him cried, this voice the boy knew all too well. Eiji quickly spun his head around. “Ash” the boy jumped up and ran into the blonde's arms. Ash caressed his hair, “shh shh don’t cry, don’t cry it’s okay” he comforted Eiji. The boys cried in each other’s arms, Eiji knew this couldn’t be possible, his long lost soulmate in his arms right now in his room. They stayed in each other’s arms for a while, “Eiji” the blonde said. 

Eiji picked up his head, “you look like shit big brother” Ash laughed, then leaned against the wall. Eiji observed the boy, he wore a long grey coat and a black turtleneck like shirt with brown shoes. “What’s wrong?” Ash asked. 

“You- How are you?” Eiji was stumbling over his words, “ _ is this real god, please tell me this is real _ “ the boy said in his head. “It’s not real Eiji” Ash said looking heartbroken. 

Eiji let out a sigh, “it’s a dream” he huffed out. He walked onto his balcony. “I dream a lot about you but not like this” the boy confessed, looking back at Ash. “I know, I see them all” Ash said walking towards Eiji. The two laid on the railings, staring at the bright stars. “Damn you stars, why me” the boy said. 

“Why you what?” Ash asked, Eiji looked back at the stars. “Why did we meet?, why go through all those things just for us to be torn apart in such a cruel way? Is there even a god? I prayed for him to leave you alone so many times, for him to let you have a normal life...with me” Eiji started crying once more. 

Ash looked up at the sky, “yeah I begged him too, I told him to take me instead when you were shot and in the hospital. That old man really listened.” Ash laughed. Eiji shooting out tears more than before, “hey what’s?-“ 

“WHY DID YOU TAKE HIM! WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! WE MET FOR A REASON RIGHT? YOU BROUGHT US TOGETHER SO WHY TEAR US APART LIKE THIS? why why why why why” the boy fell to the floor. 

“Eiji!” Ash quickly ran to his side, Eiji cried and cried. “Why can’t this be real! Why can’t you actually be here?! We didn’t even- we didn’t even” Eiji stuttered. 

“We didn’t even do what Eiji” Ash asked, holding the boy in his arms. “We didn’t even get to say how much we loved each other” the boy confessed. 

Ash flinched at his words, “ I wanted to tell you badly Ash, I really did. If only I had more time I would’ve, I wanted to be the light in your life., I wanted to help you escape! I wanted to-“ Eiji was interrupted with a warm feeling on his lips. He opened his eyes to see Ash was kissing him, he kissed back. They broke the kiss, “I love you so much Eiji” Ash confessed. 

Eiji froze, he knew this was a dream so why did it feel so real? “I love you too Ash” the boy smiled, wiping tears from his cheeks. 

“I see you’re still a pain, big brother” Ash laughed looking at all the water bottles in Eiji’s room. 

“Haha very funny, you know I don’t recall you being that clean either” the boy joked. 

“Hey! I’m a very clean man” Ash argued, Eiji laughed “yeah right” he joked out. “Oh yeah” Ash said, he tackled Eiji onto the bed. The boys laid by each other and laughed, silence came upon them. 

“This feels so normal” Eiji said, looking at Ash. “It feels right”.

“You feel it too? It’s almost like” 

“We are meant to be” they said in unison. 

They let out another laugh, “the suns coming up Eiji” Ash said, while sitting up on his bed. 

“Yeah so?” Eiji followed, “You have to wake up soon” Ash started tearing up. 

“What? No! I-I don’t want to! I want to stay here with you! Please let me stay here!” The boy begged. 

“I’m sorry big bro, you’re gonna have to let me go” Ash smiled at the boy. 

“Don’t Ash, I don’t want to say goodbye again! Please I can’t” that boy held onto his chest. Ash walked over to the boy, pulling him into his chest, holding him. “You know what I used to want as a kid” Ash let out. 

Eiji sniffled, “freedom” he said. “Yeah, freedom” Ash said, “and I got it, I’m free Eiji. It’s beautiful up there, no worries. No gangs, I could live without a gun for the first time in a long time. And most of all you’re safe.” Ash said, crying into Eiji's shoulder. 

“I didn’t want to leave you, I swear I didn’t. It’s not your fault, please stop blaming yourself. Please” the blonde begged. 

“Don’t leave me” Eiji begged, he held onto the boy tighter. “I can’t do this again”, Ash ruffled his hair. “You’ll be fine, I know you will” Ash smiled at him. 

“This isn’t fair, IT’S NOT FAIR!” Eiji screamed into the boys chest. 

“Nothings ever fair, Eiji” Ash said, “Let go Eiji” 

Eiji grabbed Ash even tighter, “NO!” The boy screamed. Ash left a gentle kiss onto Eiji's forehead. “We’ll meet again, no matter how far apart we are” 

Eiji looked at Ash wide eyed, “my letter”. 

”Do you remember what you said Eiji, you said-“ 

“My soul is always with you” Eiji cried. That stupid letter, the letter Ash read at his dying moments over and over again till his last breath. At that moment it hit Eiji. 

Ash would always be there for him, no matter where he was. No matter how far he was, he would be there. Why else would he be having this beautiful dream. 

“Exactly, and my soul is always with you” Ash said, letting go of Eiji. “I’m not a leopard anymore big brother” Ash smiled. Eiji held onto his chest, “using my own words against me” he laughed. 

Ash walked towards the door and opened it. a bright light shining in. “Hey! What’s taking you so long jeez, me and Skipper have been waiting. OH- EIJI” Shorter waved wildly. Eiji sobbed, “Shorter”. 

“Hey we‘ll be watching you okay! Don’t embarrass us!” Shorter screamed. 

“Yeah yeah get inside Shorter” Ash said while turning back looking at Eiji. 

“See you later Eiji, sayonara”

Eiji’s heartbroke once more. 

“Sayonara Ash” 

And with that the boy was gone, Eiji awoke with tears shooting out his eyes. He smiled, looking at his picture of Ash that was hidden under his pillow. “I miss you”. 


End file.
